Welcome to Castanet
by candycake313
Summary: my sister can't EVER be separated from her precious video games, My best friend is too caught up in farming to notice the string of boys head over heels for her, and the orange haired girl at the inn is out to get me for "flirting" with her "future husband". Welcome to my life. OC x Chase
1. Prolouge

"APRIL! It's moving day! M-O-V-I-N-G D-A-Y! Here I come…. Wherever we're moving to! YEAH! WHOO!"

"Lydia?"

"Yes!"

"Shut the hell up" I say as I look around the almost empty apartment. Almost. My younger sister Lydia's various video games and gaming consoles are scattered all over the floor.

"Lydi!" I yell at her.

"What!?" she yells back.

"Kat and I told you to pack these," I gesture to the games, "Two days ago."

As if on cue, our best (and only) friend Kat walks into the living room. "Lydia," she says in a soft voice. "We need to leave in 30 minutes, so may you please pack your video games?"

"Fine." Lydia sighs and picks up _The Legend Of Zelda: Twilight Princess._

I take one last look around. "Okay. Castanet Island here we come!"


	2. Chapter 1: Boats Don't Get Wifi?

**So this is my first **_**continued**_** fan fic. I do not own HM or Pokemon, (sadly) Please review!**

Once we're on the boat, I'm told the trip to Castanet could take all night because of a passing storm.

"Where are we going to sleep?" I ask the captain. He has short grey hair, wrinkles, a captain's hat, and a name tag that reads: Capt. Pascal.

He looks like a stereotypical captain, the kind that says things like, "A storm be brewin'" and "Landlubber". Sadly, he interrupts my train of thought.

"There are a few cabins in the lower decks. You can get some shut eye there."

Suddenly, Lydia, with her hipster glasses and headphones on comes screaming in running towards us.

"Oh my Goddess! There's no wi-fi connection here! Oh man, I need wi-fi to catch this pokemon! And…" she gets cut off by an unimpressed Pascal.

"Sorry landlubber, but there is no 'wi-fi' in all of Castanet."

"What!?" Lydia leans forward so much her nerd glasses fall right off her pale face. I laugh so hard at the fact that my seventeen year old sister can't go twenty minutes without the internet or videogames.

"Lydi, I'm sure you can live without wi-fi and whatever pokemon it is your yelling about!" I roll my eyes. She's being WAY too dramatic about this.

"April," she whispers dramatically, pressing the back of her hand to her forehead, "I feel so…."

"Stupid?" I interject.

"No… lightheaded…." She replies and collapses to the floor beside her glasses. Just then, Kat shows up.

"Hey guys do you like this outf- LYDIA! Are you alright? What happened? I hope you're okay!"

I roll my eyes. "She's fine," I say, "The very thought of living without wireless internet must of shocked her to her core, and in result, caused a huge over-reactment."

Lydia fake moans.

"Get up!" I snap. That's my sister for you. Takes something minor and turns it into something HUGE. "Lydia, I swear, sometimes I feel like your babysitter, not your sister! Are you sure you're not a 3 year-old inside a 17 year-olds body?"

"Ha ha. Very funny, now, where did my glasses go?" she replies. Kat leans over and picks up Lydia's glasses, saying things like, "I'm sure she didn't mean it." And, "I'm sure she won't be mad at you for that long." I don't want to hear the rest of their conversation.

"I'm gonna take a nap." I stifle a yawn and head for the lower decks. Once I find my cabin, I immediately collapse on the bed and fall asleep.

When I wake up its 3 a.m. Since I have nothing better to do, I go upstairs, where I find Kat. Her long, wavy blonde hair is out of its usual side braid and she's wearing a white night gown, making her look like something out of _Titanic._

"April!" she exclaims when she sees me.

"Couldn't sleep either?" I ask.

"No." she answers. "See all those lights on the island in the distance? That's Castanet."

"Wow…" is all I can say. Sure, Castanet is a lot smaller than I thought it would be, but it has beautiful multicoloured lights, and a mountain that sticks straight up into the clouds.

"Well, I should get back to sleep now," Kat yawns. "Big day ahead of us."

Later that day we dock at Castanet. There is a small crowd of people gathered to greet us. A few of them stick out. The peppy girl with the orange pigtails. The tall boy with spiky red hair. The girl with daisies in her pink hair. The laughing boy with tawny yellow eyes. Next thing I know, I trip on a loose board and land unexpectedly on a boy with peachy blonde hair.

He looks up and I see his piercing violet eyes.

"Hey! What the hell?..."


	3. Chapter 2: A New House?

"Oh! Um…. Sorry!" I squeak. The boy I landed on shoots me a death glare.

"You should be!" He snaps and brushes the dirt off his black button up shirt.

"Well, I'm April, nice to meet you…" I drift off hoping he'll tell me his name.

"Chase." He sighs.

I hear someone yell, "April!" and am immediately thankful for this person ending my conversation with this jerk. It's Kat, and when she gets to me, she stops to catch her breath. Chase looks at her, mutters something under his breath that I can't quite make out, and leaves.

"Lydia's already made a friend and she wants you to meet him." Kat says once she's regained her breath.

"_Him?_" I ask playfully. Kat just smirks and nods. Then she drags me up a huge dirt trail, past a house, and over a bridge. When we finally get there, she leads me to the carpenters. I open the large door and immediately hear laughter. I recognize one of the giggles as my sister's and the other belongs to a blue haired boy, who is now wearing Lydia's glasses. Lydia is wearing a fiery bandana, which I assume belongs to the boy.

Lydia walks up to me and in between giggles yells, "April! Finally, you're here! This is Luke! Isn't he-" She giggles again before she can finish her sentence. "AWESOME!" she yells in my face.

Luke walks up to me and bows like a gentleman. "It's a pleasure to meet you! Lydia's EXTREME!"

Great. A male version of Lydia. Just what I need.

"You know," Luke smirks. "I like these glasses so much I might just keep them!" and with that he runs out the door.

Lydia, who I'm pretty sure, mistook me as the Easter Bunny once without her glasses, yells, "LUKE I'M PRACTICALLY BLIND WITHOUT THOSE! GET BACK HERE!" and then she runs away too.

I stare at the door. "Well… That was…" I'm at loss for words. No witty comeback or joke. Just silence.

Kat looks at me and blinks twice, dumbfounded and apparently also unable to form a word to describe this situation.

"The mayor wanted to talk to us about our new house." She says breaking the silence, "He says it's also comes with a farm."

I laugh. "I can't wait to see Lydia's face when you tell her!"

Unlike me and Kat, Lydia can't stand farm animals, or any animals for that matter. Once, in the city, our parents took us to the zoo. I was 8 and Lydia was 7, she was so excited to see the monkeys, but mom and dad wanted to get lunch first. We all walked to the food stands and got corn dogs. I specifically remember Lydia describing hers as a "Super-duper, yummylishous, absolutely awesome, scrumptious, hot dog on a stick!" (Ya, I know, I was like "It's just a corn dog." and she was all amazed cause it looked nothing like corn.) Since she wanted to see the monkey's so bad, we went there next. Lydia pushed her way up to the front of the crowd and got right up against the cage. Unfortunately, she came back with no corn dog and monkey spit on her face. She was bawling her eyes out like she just watched someone get murdered, and I had to give her my corn dog. From that day on, Lydia's never even gone within 20 feet of an animal.

Kat and I head down the large trail again, and Kat gestures to the beat up house we passed on our way to Luke's house.

"This is it!" She says optimistically.

I look at it and cringe.

"I thought you said it was _new._"


End file.
